


You have to do WHAT WHERE to cure me?

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	You have to do WHAT WHERE to cure me?

Bill sat heavily on a nearby log, his red hair glinting in the late afternoon sunlight.  


“I still don’t see why we had to come out here,” he said. “It’s bloody difficult work, dragging a stone leg up a small mountain.”  


Snape scowled, and began to lay out the handful of bottles on the cloth already spread on the ground while waiting for Bill. “Take off your clothes and lay down,” he ordered curtly.  


Bill did and followed all of Snape’s other directions to the letter, too.  


Afterwards, sweaty, sated and still sporting a stone leg, he turned to Snape. “It didn’t work,” he said unnecessarily. Then the strangest thing happened; Snape began to laugh.  


“I never said this was for your leg,” Snape said. “What you believed was your own fault.”  


“Then what was this for?”  


Snape shrugged. “I’ve always wanted to shag on the top of Ben Nevis.”  



End file.
